


Bnha One-Shots

by Alex_Kitsune12



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Anxiety, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attack, soft!Kirishima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Kitsune12/pseuds/Alex_Kitsune12
Summary: Random collection of bnha one-shots. Feel free to leave suggestions or request continuations of ones you like.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Bnha One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: mentions of blood and panic attacks

Sharp pain cuts into his wrists, feeling like the slice of a knife as the ropes burn into his skin. Panic fills his body; breathing quickens but still not enough. With the blindfold sealing off his vision, he sits in complete darkness, unaware of everything going on around him, besides for quiet mutters coming from a room nearby. Biting onto the tie blocking his mouth, Bakugou feels his body shaking, but of course it isn’t from fear. There’s no way he’s afraid. As soon as those villains walk in the room, he’ll blast his way out of the ropes, beat them all up, and then wait for the heroes to show up and arrest them. Then he’d be a hero, right? RIGHT?!

Frustration fills him again, causing him to pull at the restraints more. Even though he can feel the blood soaking them, he can’t give up; a hero would never give up. He’s gonna be number one, and some dumb ropes can’t possibly stop him. The sound of a heavy door opening catches his attention, snapping him out of his racing thoughts overwhelming him. Several pairs of footsteps walk into the room, causing his breathing to stop. They would know he’s afraid if they can hear how he struggles for air, so he has to hold it; it’s fine, he can handle it. He’s amazing after all. When he hears a chuckle coming from behind him, he quickly turns his head and tries to figure out who it is.

“The ropes are already soaked in blood. This kid must have been pulling at them for hours, poor thing.” The voice sounds deep, but he isn’t able to pinpoint who it is. How many members do the league even have? Just because they were attacked a few times, doesn’t mean all the members have shown themselves. What if he underestimated how many people were in… well, wherever they’re at. Maybe he-

“Geez Dabi, are you really pitying him? It’s his own fault for not giving up.” another voice responds from in front of him, taking a few steps forward and grabbing his chin.

“Ngh-” Desperately growling into the gag, Bakugou tries to pull away from the cold hand, feeling like something from the dead.

“Relax, we’re not gonna hurt you. If we want to convert you to our side, causing you pain would only do the opposite, right? Now, hold still. I just want to remove the gag, so you can talk.” The person in front of him reaches up with the other hand, carefully untying the knots holding the tie around his mouth. As soon as it’s removed, Bakugou snaps his jaws shut, letting out another quiet growl, making the person behind him (Dabi? Is that what they called him?) chuckle again.

“You’re really feisty, aren’t ya?” a new voice says, most likely from a girl.

“Toga, I already told you that you can’t play with him. We’re supposed to make him join us for our plan, remember?”

“Aww, but Shiga, I wanna! It’s been so BORING lately. Just a little bit won’t hurt, right?”

“I told you no.”

The voices keep arguing back and forth with each other, overwhelming him and making his breathing speed back up again, without his permission. Even as he tries to hold his breath, it only makes him choke on it and let out strangled gasps. Feeling eyes on him, he struggles against the ropes again and lets out sparks from his hand, while biting down on his lip until he tastes blood. A hand reaches forward again and nudges his chin upward, as a finger jams in between his jaws.

“Hey now, there’s no need for that. Aren’t you supposed to be some fancy hero trainee? I can’t believe just a few bindings have you freaking out this badly. We haven’t even hurt you; you did all of that yourself.” Bakugou bites down on the finger in his mouth, causing Dabi to release him and jump backwards. “Shit dude, I was trying to keep you from splitting your lip open even more than you already have. My bad, I guess.”

Without any warning, he feels a sharp pain coming from his shoulder, as a warmth slowly soaks through his shirt. “TOGA, I said you’re not allowed to hurt him! What did you not understand about that?” A ringing fills his ears before he can hear the response, and his whole body starts feeling heavy. Groaning, he tries to stay focused and keep conscious, but the shaking keeps distracting him. Trying to shift in the chair, he feels hands on him again, and someone yelling at him.

“GOU! ‒ AKE UP! ‒ ERE!” The voice grows louder, and everything feels too overwhelming. He shoves whoever’s near him away, feeling tears pour out his eyes from the horrible pain filling his entire body. Letting out a groan, something grabs his hands and presses them down with an unbreaking hold, while that voice yells “BAKUGOU!” again. With a sharp inhale, his eyes fly open, as he sees concerned eyes and a ton of red hair in front of him.

“Shitty hair?” he coughs out, not understanding where he is or what’s happening.

“It’s okay dude, you’re safe. We’re in the dorms.” The hold on his hands loosen, and he quickly pulls them back down and press them against his chest.

“Wha- happen?”

“You were having a nightmare. It woke me up and sounded bad, so I busted your door down and tried to wake you up. Sorry about that, by the way.” Kirishima looks sheepish, rubbing the back of his head as he sits back on Bakugou’s bed. Still confused, Bakugou looks around and sees that he really is in his dorm room.

“Oh…” The pair sit in silence, just letting the silence calm their adrenaline.

“So, do you wanna talk about it? If not, that’s totally cool! Just… I’ll listen, if you want me to. You know I wouldn’t judge you or tell anyone about it. We could always do something else though, if that would help more.” Kirishima rambles, gazing at the shaking figure in front of him. Blonde hair completely messed up, eyes still blown wide in fear, and his body completely drenched in sweat.

“No, I don’t want to.” comes the short reply.

“Alright, that’s cool dude. Do you want me to sit here with you for a bit, or would you prefer if I left?” Silence answers him, as Bakugou leans against the wall behind him and closes his eyes. Considering he didn’t immediately yell at him, Kirishima decides to move and sit next to him, keeping his eyes on the person slowly relaxing.

“You know, Mina and I studied after class today, and we actually got a couple answers right, thanks to all your help! We got yelled at though by the librarian for being too loud, so we had to leave and study back here after that.” As Kirishima tells random stories about his day, Bakugou finally releases a deep breath, focusing on the other’s voice. The soothing tone he uses kept him distracted from his nightmare from earlier.


End file.
